cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Soviet Commander (Red Alert 1)
The Soviet commander is the player character in the Soviet campaign of Red Alert 1. Background This Soviet Commander was one of the USSR's most skilled and loyal strategists during the Great World War II. Much of his past remains unknown. Following the war, the Commander was the highest ranking Soviet leader, following Stalin's murder by a vengeful Nikos Stavros, and Nadia's mysterious assassination. Being the highest ranking Soviet individual not prosecuted and executed by the Allies post-war, he served in the transitional government that would eventually transfer power to Premier Romanov and a newly sovereign USSR. It is likely he went into retirement after that, his talents occasionally called upon after that. Interestingly, Nadia is alleged to have been a member of the Brotherhood of Nod, alongside Stalin's personal aide, who bore a great resemblance to Kane. If this is believed, Nadia's assisting the Commander with moving up the Soviet hierarchy would likely be an attempt to make the Commander, whom Nod could likely control, Chairman of the Soviet Union. This would've necessitated assassinating Stalin. Alternative Fate The commander was involved in missions directly ordered by Joseph Stalin himself. His first assignment as Lieutenant was a test to see if he was obedient and ruthless enough to be trusted - the commander was ordered to violently pacify the town of Toruń. He was then given several more important missions and was promoted to Captain. Gaining even more victories and allowing the Red Army to take over most of Europe eventually led to his promotion to General. NKVD leader Nadia was one of the Commmander's greatest proponents during the war, while Field Marshal Gradenko seemed cynical of the Commander's abilities. Eventually, Gradenko's mistakes led to his removal, and the promotion of Georgi Kukov, who was generally more supportive of the commander. However, after a failed bid to capture an Allied Chronosphere, Kukov also turned on the Commander, attempting to blame him for the failure. Once again, Nadia aided the Commander, proving that Kukov had neglected to inform the Commander of certain vital intelligence. Stalin proceeded to snap Kukov's neck. After total Soviet victory was achieved, the commander met Stalin at the captured Buckingham Palace. Sipping from his tea, the dictator promised his General that he would be "very well taken care of," perhaps implying that he would kill him. Just then it became clear that he had been poisoned by Nadia, who revealed herself to be a member of a shadowy organisation that controlled the Soviet Union (and thus manipulated the whole war) calling itself the Brotherhood of Nod, which would be "tired" of the Soviet Union sometime in the 1990's. Nadia appointed the Soviet Commander to succeed Stalin as Premier but, Stalin's advisor shot Nadia in the back, apparently no longer needing her. The mysterious advisor, none other than Kane himself, looked the commander straight in the eye and proclaimed that he was the future, possibly foreshadowing the coming of the Tiberium age. From this point on, the commander's fate remains unknown. Most likely he began his rule of the now continent-wide Soviet Union. Throughout all decisions and struggles, however, the commander would always remain Kane's loyal servant, working to make the Brotherhood's mysterious plans for humanity a reality... Category:Soviet Characters Category:Red Alert 1 Characters